


Sleep Tight

by irishluff



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishluff/pseuds/irishluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy notices something odd about her dear husband Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

A few months into their relationship, Lucy noticed something funny. Harry never fell asleep first. When Lucy questioned him about this, he shrugged and said it was a bit of insomnia caused by stress of the campaign. And for a very long time, Lucy thought nothing of it.

The next time it came up, Lucy woke in the middle of the night. Though she hadn't awoken for any particular reason, it wasn't long before she was overcome with a strange sense of discomfort. She turned to Harry, knowing that seeing him calm and asleep would in turn calm her. Instead, she saw him wide awake and watching her. He assured her that it was nothing, she'd been restless in her sleep and woken him. And for very long time, Lucy believed him.

The night after Harry took Lucy to Utopia, she barely slept. She spent most of the night clinging tightly to him, listening to the familiar rhythm of his breathing in a desperate attempt to calm herself after the horrors she'd been shown. As she lay there, listening, she noticed something odd. Harry's breathing never slowed as you would expect of someone falling asleep. This time though, she didn't bring it up. She was distraught and mishearing. And for very long time, Lucy allowed herself to think this.

It wasn't until the third night on the Valiant that Lucy began to doubt. So, instead of curling up next to her husband drifting off to sleep as she did every night, Lucy forced herself to stay awake and observe him. For the first twenty minutes or so, he was quiet and still, face out of her view. Lucy was beginning to feel a bit silly, when he turned on his side. And for the rest of the night the lay there, face inches apart, watching each other. Though Lucy was quickly finding it difficult to stay awake, Harry was alert the entire time, watching her with an unsettling look of amusement on his face. When the sun was mere minutes from rising, Harry broke the silence.

"Lucy, darling, you really should get some rest."


End file.
